


Trapped love

by Evil_Panda



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda/pseuds/Evil_Panda
Summary: Guys, this is an alternative “ending” for that scene with Elena Lincoln and Christian Grey. After Grace slapped Elena at Christian’s birthday, Elena left and when Christian met Ana afterwards he said that he was done with Elena. Something it really bothered me. I have read the books and I’m huge fan of Lincoln. So… I took the time to change things a little bit for Elena’s shake.The story takes place one day after the incident. It’s a one shot story and the main character is Elena Lincoln.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like Kim Basinger so I imagine Charlize Theron when I think about Elena Lincoln. The face it’s up to you :)
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content.  
> (If you don’t like this pairing, then I strongly advice you not to read the story)

The bedroom was still dark when Elena managed to open her eyes. _Damn you Grace and your rough hand!_ Her cheek was in pain after that slap. Good Lord… What happened? Everything seemed like a nightmare but the reality was there; bruised and painful like the mark on her left cheek. Sighing, she got up and wrapped the silky robe around her silhouette. It was five in the morning. She walked out of her bedroom and descended the stairs, heading to the living room. She was about to turn on the lights but she noticed that the screen of her mobile was flashing. Someone was calling her. _Oh forget about it. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now._ Turning around, she walked to the kitchen and poured some cold water in a crystal glass. She downed it in a second and headed to the stairs but something inside her stopped her. It was very early in the morning. Who would dare to call her in such inappropriate time?

Without thinking about it further, she went back to the living room and grabbed her mobile. _Oh my God…_ Six calls and two messages, all from Christian.

 

_From: Christian Grey_

_To: Elena Lincoln_

_02:49 am_

_Elena… I’m sorry about what happened. I hope you are alright. Call me when you can._

_From: Christian Grey_

_To: Elena Lincoln_

_04:12 am_

_I can’t sleep… I want to see you. Now._

Elena froze in place. He wanted to see her. She wanted too. But it was a mistake. What happened, happened and nothing could change that. Grace knew. Ana knew. But they didn’t know the whole story.

It was already too late when Elena called his number and brought the mobile to her ear.

“Goddamn you, Elena! Why didn’t you call me earlier??”, he answered the call after the second ring.

“What the fuck do you want, Christian Grey?!”, she barked.

Silence. _Oh fuck… Don’t let him get you, Elena._

“Will you talk? I’m not in the mood to fuck around with a jerk like you!”, she said coldly. That was harsh. Even for her character.

“Elena… Please…”, he breathed. “I’m right outside. Let me talk to you…”

Outside? He was crazy. Her eyes filled with unwanted tears.

“Go home Christian. We are so over…”, she whispered, her voice a little broken.

When she turned off the call, her heart ached. Christian was a part of her. A big part. And now she was forced to destroy that part. Only a single tear rolled down her pained cheek but she got up from the couch and walked out of the living room.

A loud punch on the front door, startled her and shattered all her thoughts.

 _“Open the fucking door!!”_ , his voice sounded behind the door and her heart skipped one bit or two. He wound wake up the neighbors!

She ran to the door and unlocked it before she opened it widely.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”, she growled but instead of an answer she received a tight hug.

She gasped surprised but it was impossible for her to step back. His arms were strongly wrapped around her form and the only thing she could and wanted to do was to get lost in there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

“I said to Ana that I’m done with you but I can’t…”, he mumbled.

“Why?”, she questioned calmly and looked at his grey eyes when he let go of her slowly.

His gaze wandered over her face. “You had to put ice on your cheek.”

“Go back to your wife, Grey.”

Christian ignored her and shut the front door behind him, always looking at her eyes. He grabbed her hand and attempted to drag her to the bathroom but she abruptly pulled back her hand.

“I’m not your submissive, Christian.”, said she coldly.

“Will you let me take care of your cheek…. mistress?”, he questioned, staring at the floor.

Elena felt like a fire was burning her vitals. He called her mistress. Again. She nodded, without saying anything and let him take her to the bathroom. He pulled a crème out of his back pocket and with gentle moves he applied it on her bruised cheek. While he was doing that, she raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He seemed focused on her cheek. Her hands slipped down to his chest slowly but he didn’t pull back. Elena was the only one who could touch him there.

“Why Christian?”, she broke the comfortable silence. “Why can’t you put an end between us?”

“Because I…”, he trailed off, finishing with his task. He left the crème on the counter and looked at her. “Because I love you. End of story.”

He… What? Yesterday, he said that Ana taught him how to love. Of course. She looked away, feeling kind of betrayed.

“Ana was the one who taught you how to love. I don’t want your love. You never loved me before. Now what? Your wonderful wife taught you how to love a child-abuser like me? This is so ridiculous.”

“Elena, come on”, he sighed. “I loved you before and I still love you now. I was just unable to say it out loud.”

His words sounded truthful. She turned to look at him and locked eyes with him.

“You said that you’re done with me.”, Elena arched an eyebrow.

“I had to calm her down.”

“They have no idea about our story…”

“Indeed”, he took her hands in his and kissed them lightly. “That’s why I can’t let you go.”

“You love Ana…”, she breathed out. “Grace thinks I’m a monster who raped her teenage son…”

“You saved her son.”

“No one would understand, Christian”, Elena shook her head disappointed.

“Do you really care?”, his eyebrows shot up.

“I don’t care about your future wife but I care about my best friend!”

“Elena, please! You should know that Grace would not accept that!”

She just nodded and leaned forward closer to his body. He got the message and pulled her inside his embrace again, only this time the hug was not tight. It was caring and tender.

“I love you too…”, she mumbled after a second.

“I know you do.”

“Kiss me…”, she whispered, still buried in his hug.

Without looking at him she felt that his body had stiffened and his breath had stopped for a mere moment. He would not accept her request. She was sure about it.

“I can’t…”, he replied and pulled back, freeing her from his embrace.

“It’s just one kiss”, she looked intensely into his eyes.

“Between us…”, he breathed out unevenly. “…you know it won’t be… _just one kiss…”_

“You still want me…”, she smirked.

“No, I don’t”, his look was stern.

“You still want to fuck me… You want to taste me…”, she tried to seduce him.

“Shut up!”, he stepped back and grimaced like he was in some kind of pain.

Elena shrugged as she turned to the mirror and let free her long, silky, blonde hair.

“Nothing like…”, she touched her plump lips, looking at him through the mirror. “…home.”

Christian was starring at her while she took off her robe and remained only with a short nightgown. He took in some deep breaths but he realized that he was already too turned on and nothing could help him. Except for Elena. He neared her and turned her body around aggressively. She gasped, placing her hands on his chest but he grabbed her waist and lifted her up, placing her on the counter a second later. She didn’t lose any more time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while he attacked her mouth. His kiss was deep, rough and wet. Elena moaned when she felt his lips upon hers. She had missed him so much but her mind could not digest the fact that Christian Grey was kissing her.

The pase of the kiss changed and from rough went to slow. He was enjoying it to the fullest but couldn’t hold back his nature. His hands roamed over her body and her legs.

“Be quiet…”, he murmured when he broke the kiss and the next moment he ripped her lacy underwear.

Elena moaned in pleasure and threw her head back when his talented fingers started to fondle her wet clitoris. Christian bit his lips when he realized that she was fully wet and ready for him.

“Christian…”, she groaned when two of his fingers slipped inside of her.

“What do you want, Elena?”, he questioned, breathlessly, only inches away from her lips.

“Fuck me… Hard…”, she moaned and that was all he wanted.

He pulled her roughly to his side and she turned around, facing the mirror, when her feet touched the floor. She bent over the counter and waited while Christian unzipped his pants and let them fall down to his feet along with his boxers. He was so hard. He was hard for her…

Before noticing anything, he was right behind her and slapped her butt aggressively. A loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Elena could tolerate the pain. She was not sensitive like Ana.

Christian hit her again and the next moment entered her without any warning. It was rough, dirty and strong. The feeling was familiar to both of them, only that now Elena was not his dominant and he was not her puppy. He always wanted to fuck her like that.

Elena came two times while Christian was inside of her and both of her orgasms were not just strong. They were mind-blowing. When he came, she mumbled his name and he just whispered hers.

“That was…”, she trailed off, breathing fast, as she turned around to capture his lips.

“… a goodbye to the past.”, he mumbled in between kisses.

“You can say whatever you want to calm yourself”, she smiled as she gathered her ripped underwear and wrapped the robe around her. “You are still mine.”

Christian stopped zipping up his pants and looked at her, said nothing though. When he was all ready, he kissed her cheek and… left.

Elena slipped down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, lowering her head. Tears started flowing from her eyes. “We’re not over, Grey…”, she muttered, almost heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? :)  
> Let me know about your opinion!  
> Comment please :)


End file.
